Not Like Most Guys
by R5RossShorLynch
Summary: Ally Dawson's parents are getting divorced and she can't cope with it healthily but to make things even worse someone keeps hurting Ally. Ally thinks life is pointless but what happens when she meets Austin? Could Austin help her heal and make her see the bright side to everything?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi I had an idea on the spot yesterday afternoon and I was like I better write down before I forget it so here you go.

I don't own A & A but I own the rest of the characters.

Ally POV

I was walking home looking at the big bruise on the left side of my body. It looked bloody and the skin looked shredded in places.

"Ally?" my mom called as I walked into the house.

"I am going upstairs to change!" I hollered as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I walked into my bathroom and took of my shirt gingerly.

The left side brushed against my side and I almost screamed but I bit my lip stopping myself. I tossed it in my hamper and turned to look in the mirror.

I gasped when I saw a huge cut down my left shoulder bade and across my stomach. Those were pretty deep but not deep enough to need stiches thank god. I didn't want to have to explain to my doctor that I had been raped twice.

I quickly turned away from the mirror afraid if I looked any longer I would completely lose it. I walked over to my bathroom counter and bent down to retrieve some gauze.

I tore some gauze off the roll and taped in neatly to my side. I looked at it and saw blood already beginning to soak through it. I tore off another strip of gauze and taped it over the first strip. I then taped up my shoulder blade with difficulty and stood up. I got a clean shirt out and put on a sweatshirt because I didn't want anyone noticing the huge slice up my side and across my shoulder.

"Ally is you okay up there?" My mom asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I was just changing" I lied walking to the top of the stairs.

"Okay" she said walking away from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed and walked back into my room. I wasn't about to tell her the truth especially with the divorce from my dad stressing her out. It is still hard for me to believe after 17 years together they are divorcing. It was completely out of the blue… Well okay maybe not but I still wasn't expecting it.

I went to lie down because I also have a skull splitting headache. I eventually fell asleep hoping for once in my life all the pain would just disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi I wanted to say one thing before I give you a new chapter. Never be afraid to PM me with questions about the story, I may not be able to reply back to you with the answers because you have to wait to find out but I will always reply to the best of my knowledge. I just wanted to let you know.

If you ask me when Austin is coming in I can't tell you for sure yet because I am still planning each chapter out so you have to wait and see but if you ask how basic things you might forget I will tell you.

Things are going to get crazy where I live so I might not update as often as you would like so I don't want to be receiving comments like "Update Soon" I know you are really excited to be reading this but please be respectful and know I am trying my hardest to update.

*I don't mind if you put Update Soon at the bottom of your review I really don't but don't just review just to say that please*

Ally POV

I woke up feeling terrible. I looked at the clock. 7:30 AM. I rolled out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom where I vomited into the toilet until I was dry heaving. I stumbled trying to get up. I finally pulled myself up using the counter and looked into the mirror above my sink. I looked as terrible as I felt.

I had bright eyes with dark circles under my eyes, my hair was piled into a messy bun and I looked paler than usual. I splashed cold water in on my face and walked out of the bathroom walking over to my closet.

I got dressed in a cream colored sweater dress and ankle boots. I took down my hair and ran my hand through my Carmel colored locks. It was really long now. It was halfway down my back. I sighed as I ran my hand through it again. This was going to take forever because it was all knotted.

I sighed annoyed deciding I would worry about my hair later. I ran my fingers through it one last time and took the hair tie off my wrist twisting my hair into a side braid.

It looked good and I left some piece of hanging around my face. I walked back into my bathroom and put some black eye liner and lip gloss. I didn't need much make up. Who was I trying to impress anyway?

I sighed as I looked in my full length mirror one last time. I hated my body I covered up my cuts and bruises with the long sleeved dress anyway and it showed off my curves all too well. I only really liked my hair and my ankle boots that gave me a couple extra inches.

I walked downstairs and out the door and drove to school. I got out and walked inside and straight to my first period class.

I was walking past the music room when I heard someone on the piano. I walked in and a guy looked up from his music.

"Hi" I said embarrassedly.

"Hi I am Austin" He introduced himself as.

"I am Ally" I said smiling. I hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Nice to meet you Ally" Austin said smiling.

"That was really good" I said coming over to him.

"Thanks do you play the piano?" he asked.

I nodded shyly. "I am not that great" I said.

He smiled. "Will you play a song for me?" He asked.

I nodded. "Okay" I sat down next to him and started messing around with the keys.

"Ally that's amazing!" Austin exclaimed as he reached over and grabbed a guitar.

"Thank you" I replied as I kept playing. He joined in on the guitar. When the song ended I stopped playing and turned to him. "I should probably get to class" I said stumbling across my words.

He swung his legs over the bench and stood up. "Me too" he said offering me his hand. I took it and I felt a warm tingly sensation all through my body.

I pulled away as soon as I stood up. Austin looked confused but let it go.

"We should hangout again sometime" he said as we walked out of the classroom.

I looked sadly at him. "We can't" I said. I wanted to be friends but I can't trust him.

"Why not Ally?" He asked surprised.

"Guys only want one thing" I said looking at the ground as I said that. I was afraid to meet his eyes.

It clicked in his head sometime after I said that. "Ally I am not like most guys" he said his voice soften.

"Austin I don't know. How do I know you are not?" I asked sighing.

"Let me prove it to you" he said intertwining our fingers. When I tried to pull away his fingers squeezed mine tighter.

"Austin I have been hurt so many times." I cried looking up at him.

"Ally Shhh" He whispered. I can't believe I want to tell him everything when I just met him a half hour ago. I think it might be his deep, endless and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't want to be alone. I really want to tell someone the truth" I said.

Austin looked at me smiled softly. "You are not alone. You have me"

I looked at him sadly. "You wouldn't understand" I said.

"Try me" he whispered. I looked into his eyes and I only saw compassion.

"Okay" I whispered nervously. He lead me out of the school and into the parking lot. Austin unlocked his truck and walked over to the passenger side to open my door for me. I climbed in twisting loose pieces of hair around my finger nervously.

He walked around and climbed in the driver's side and took my hand. I didn't try to pull away this time because I was starting to like the warmness that spread throughout my body when we touched.

"Ally I promise you I won't tell anyone. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I just want to be there for you." Austin told me as he parked along the street.

"Austin I am scared. I have never told anyone this" I said turning to look at him.

"Shhh just go slowly and take as long as you need" he said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked. I wanted him to be completely sure because wasn't a fairytale where the princess gets her prince. It was bloody and scary.

He smiled softly. "Yes" I looked in his eyes and I still saw compassion in them.

I never thought I would tell a person I just met but I feel so safe like nobody could hurt me when I am with Austin. I told him everything and by the end of it I was sobbing uncontrollably and I was in Austin's lap.

"Shhh I am not going to let anyone hurt you like that again. Shhh it's okay." Austin soothed.

I couldn't bear to look at him I felt so ashamed and unclean. Austin just held me murmuring soothing words as I cried. I finally stopped crying after a while.

I looked up at him and the tears started to flow again. "Shhh it's okay" he whispered.

I nodded. "Sorry I got you shirt wet" I said.

He looked at me smiling softly. "It's okay Als it's just a shirt" He said shrugging it off.

"Okay" I said laying my head on his shoulder again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Peachy" I replied sarcastically. "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded. "Did you think I would get scared off by your story?"

I nodded. "I am so scared" I admitted.

"It will be okay. I am not going to let someone hurt you" he said. I nodded. I knew he wouldn't because he just listen to my tragic story and didn't get scared off I doubt he would let some guys scare him off.

AN: I hope you liked the way Austin entered the story. I absolutely loved writing this chapter. It took me three or four times to get it this way but I loved every single second of it. We will be seeing Austin's story somewhere in the next couple chapters so keep your eyes out for it. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys I wanted to update one last time before I have to go back to school. I love you guys. I hope you know that! I thought I would change it up and put this chapter in Austin's point of view!

Austin POV

I couldn't believe that Ally had been through so much in the last year. I stared down at her with a sad smile. I just held her in my arms and let her cry.

"Shhh" I said pulling her into my lap more and letting her lean against my chest.

She relaxed as I started rubbing tiny circles on her shoulders and back. I was going to help her get through it.

"Are you okay?" I asked Ally.

She shook her head.

"Ally talk to me" I said softly.

Ally started to shake as tears came rapidly.

"Shhh you are okay." I said holding her tighter. I gently wiped away her tears with the pad of my thumb.

She trembled in my arms as sobs raked her body. I wished with all my heart I could take the pain away from her.

"Als do you want to go home?" I asked.

She nodded and crawled next to me. I started driving. I held her hand letting her know I was still there. It was silent until we got to her house.

"Als we are here" I said. I got out and walked over to her side of the truck.

I opened the door for her and she wordlessly got out. I didn't let go of her hand as she led me inside and upstairs to her bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah if you don't mind" she said softly.

I nodded. "No not at all" I replied easily.

She crawled back into my lap and relaxed. "You are okay" I whispered as she drifted off to sleep. I laid down on her bed with her on my chest. I watched her sleep peacefully hoping she doesn't wake up with nightmares.

"Austin!" she woke screaming an hour or so later.

I snapped out of my thoughts of how beautiful she was and held her tighter.

"It's okay it was just a dream" I said soothing her.

I felt her tense and then relax and fall back asleep. I glanced down at her and watched her sleep.

Ally woke up sometime later demanding why I was in her bed.

"You kind of fell asleep on me" I explained gently not wanting to upset her.

She smiled softly. "Sorry I fell asleep on you"

I nodded. "You were tired after all that crying you did earlier. I understand"

I really did understand. It would be terrifying if I woke up with a girl in my bed not knowing how she got there especially after being raped.

"Did we have-" she stopped herself before she could say the last word breaking down in tears.

I shook my head vigorously. "No of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Okay good" she sighed in relief.

"I would never do that too you. I promise" I said seriously. I never forced a girl to do anything she didn't want to do.

"I know" she said a smile playing at the edge of her lips despite the fact that she was still probably scared of what just happened.

I smiled down at her. "I know what?" I challenged her.

"I know that you are possibly the sweetest guy I have ever met" she said smiling.

I was shocked. "Did you seriously just say the word possibly?" I asked.

She smirked. "I did"

I smiled. "You mean I am the sweetest guy you have ever met?" I asked her.

"Yeah whatever" she said shrugging.

I smiled. "Thank you"

I hoped I getting her to see I wasn't like most guys and that I wouldn't hurt her and that she could trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I decided to do a double update today because of all the sweet reviews I have gotten from you guys! To the guys who don't review please don't be shy I won't bite.

Ally POV

It had been a couple days since I told Austin my story. It completely changed me. I was depressed and I couldn't get the pictures of those nights out of my mind. I also hadn't talked to Austin. I just couldn't.

I couldn't get Austin out of my mind. I could still feel his hand in mine and his body heat seeping into my skin. I mindlessly wondered what his lips felt like.

I scolded myself. I couldn't be thinking that way about Austin. It was not right. I wouldn't fall for Austin and if I did I would do anything not to give into those feelings. I started crying. I wiped away the tears pointlessly knowing it would be a while before they stopped.

I suddenly was leaning over the toilet vomiting. I finished vomiting and tried to stand up. I staggered for a bit before gaining a little balance. I slowly walked out into my bedroom. I picked up my phone and checked my calendar.

I was late. I was almost two weeks late. How did I not notice? I want to have to talk to Austin but he was the only one who wouldn't ask a thousand questions. I texted him asking if he could come over. He texted back and said he would be over in 15 minutes.

I didn't want to know if I was pregnant. Austin showed up and rang the doorbell. I practically ran down the stairs and flung open the door running into his arms.

"Ally what's wrong?" he said as I pulled away from him.

I couldn't say it at first. I managed to choke out "I think I am pregnant"

Austin nodded. "It's okay."

I shook my head. "I don't want to be pregnant" I sobbed into his chest.

"I know" he said stroking my hair. "Did you take a test?" he asked softly.

I shook my head. "No I am to scared to it alone"

" Als do you have a test?" He asked.

I nodded and led him upstairs into my bedroom then I disappeared into the bathroom to take the test. The word pregnant would show up if I was if not it would say Negative. I took the test and placed it back into the wrapper and walked out.

"Is it positive?" Austin asked as I walked out.

I shrugged. "I don't know we have to wait 2 minutes"

"Okay"

When the two minutes were up I took the test out of the wrapper and looked at it.

PREGNANT

I collapsed on the floor sobbing dropping the test. Austin rushed over to me. He pulled me up and into his arms.

"Austin I can't have a baby!" I cried into his chest.

"Shhh your just in shock" He said cradling me against his chest.

"Austin I just found out I am pregnant!" she yelled at me. "In shock is understatement!"

He nodded. "I know" he said stroking my hair.

That was about the only sentence I said before breaking down in tears.

"Shhh Als" Austin hushed me.

Austin continued to try to calm me down.

"I am sorry" I mumbled into his chest after calming down. I looked into his eyes and I instantly softened.

"Ally you have no need to be sorry" he said

I looked up at him. "Yeah I do" I said. " I got your shirt wet again".

"I don't care. I told you that before" he said shrugging it off.

I sighed. "I can't believe I have a best friend like you" I said.

"I am your best friend?" Austin asked a smile in his voice.

"Well I basically poured my heart out to you the other day what do you think?" I said wiping my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"I agree you are my best friend too" he said.

"I don't think I will be when I have cravings and am moody though" I confessed.

"I don't mind besides it's not you it's your hormones"

"I thought the girl was supposed to blame it on her hormones?" I said.

"Maybe I am girl" he said grinning.

I looked at his shoes. "Hot pink high tops? Really Austin?" I asked.

"Yes really they are freaking awesome!" he said happily.

"You truly are girl" I admitted laughing.

AN: Ally's pregnant and Austin has an obsession with shoes! I know this chapter is kind of odd but it will play into the story later on so enjoy! (Ross has pink shoes too! I absolutely love Ross and R5!)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I decided I can't leave you hanging because the last chapter was a surprise right? It was I know. I hope it was a good one! I love you guys for being so excited to read this story. It makes me smile each and every time I get a review saying good things about the story.

Ally POV

"Ally?" I barely heard Austin I was off in my own world.

"Ally what's wrong?" Austin asked as tears spilled from my eyes.

Why did I ever let Austin in? I thought sourly as tears kept pouring like a waterfall down my cheeks. I don't want him hurt and I know if I keep bringing him closer to me he will only get hurt.

"Austin I- I can't do this" I said as tears blurred my vision.

"Als don't push me away" Austin pleaded taking me into his arms.

I couldn't believe I was doing this but I needed to. "Austin I really can't do this."

"Als what is going on?" Austin asked gently

"I don't know Austin. I really don't." I said caving into his embrace and let the tears fall.

"Shhh" Austin said laying back so I was curled into his chest.

"Austin" I choked out as I cried.

I couldn't voice my fears to him all I could say was 'Austin'

"Shhh it's okay. You are going to be okay." he said.

I started to tremble terribly. "Austin" I said repeatedly.

"Sweetheart I am not going anywhere" Austin said softly as I clutched at his shirt fisting it.

"Don't" I mumbled almost painfully.

Austin just nodded and let me cry. After a while he tried to get me to talk about what was going on.

"Ally you are okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Austin asked as he stroked my hair.

"I- I can't" I said stumbling across my words as my hands turned white from gripping his shirt so tightly. I thought I would rip it in half.

Austin started to sing to me. I just listened to him not talking trying to soak in every word. His voice was so beautiful and pure. I relaxed little by little loosening my death grip on him.

He looked down at me as he finished the song. His warm chocolate eyes met my eyes and I broke down in tears again.

"Darn it Austin" I said breaking eye contact with him. "You have no idea what you do to me" I whispered.

"No I don't would you explain?" Austin asked his voice getting an edge.

"No it's embarrassing!" I protested blushing slightly. He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Stop" I said through my laughter.

"Not until you tell me" said Austin

"Austin" I whined drying my eyes.

"Just tell me" said Austin

"Okay, Okay" I said giving up. "You're so captivating. Your eyes are so deep, sincere and warm and your voice is so pure and beautiful. It's impossible to say no to you" I told blushing deeply.

Austin smiled as I blushed his eyes never leaving mine. "I find you indescribable" he whispered in my ear before tilting my head up to meet his lips kissing my lips softly. I started to kiss him back when I pulled back realizing what I was doing.

I pulled back and looked at him shocked. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ally I am so sorry. I am incredibly sorry" Austin said as quickly as he could.

"I know" I whispered not looking at him because if I did I would start crying and I didn't want to see my cry. Even though he has seen me cry this time it is different. I needed to be alone.

"I am so sorry" Austin said sincerely.

"Austin you need to go" I said getting off my bed.

He nodded and slid off the bed. I walked downstairs and opened the door for him.

"I am so sorry" Austin said as he walked out.

I nodded and closed the door. I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut leaning against it. My legs wouldn't hold me up so I slid down the door and cried.

I couldn't believe he kissed me. It was amazing and his lips are so soft. I wonder what they feel like in other places. I scolded myself for those types of thoughts. I couldn't believe kissed me. I sobbed like no tomorrow knowing that kiss changed everything between us and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. It brought out those feelings for Austin I was trying wholeheartedly to deny. It brought out so many different feelings I just wasn't ready to face. I sobbed even harder knowing that things would never be the same between us.

AN: Don't hate me okay? Austin will come back into the picture though it might be a little later. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did you know what to do!

Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hi I wanted to point out the chapters will get longer! I am really sorry if they are short right now. There is nothing I can do about that because this year is going to be crazy for me. If you want longer chapter it might be awhile in between updates! I am not saying when because it might be two weeks before I am able to update and then it might take a month to update so right now I can't promise it will the same every update!

Austin POV

I just kissed Ally! I thought happily. Her lips were so soft. I love her so much. I really do.

Austin! I scolded myself as I walked to my truck.

I can't believe I messed up our relationship or whatever little of trust Ally had for me. I hate myself for it.

I let my teenage boy hormones get the best of me. I thought it was sweet how she blushed when she told me what effect I have on her.

I have never had a girlfriend. I know shocking right? I am seventeen and have never had a girlfriend. I have flirted with more than I care to admit but all guys do that right? I never had interest in dating anyone until I met Ally.

She is just has a pure heart and that's all I care about. I don't care that's she's pregnant with another guys baby even though that bothers me some. I don't care if she ruins all my shirts with her tears as long as she's healing. I don't care about anything that has gone on in the past as long as she is my future.

I admit. I am a softie. I would totally cry and eat ice cream after a breakup or lay in bed thinking of my crush will mindless strumming on my guitar. I watch chick flicks and cry at the end.

As I drove home the perfect idea of how to ask Ally to be my girlfriend came to mind. I would write her a letter and sing her a song. I got home and ran up to my room to start writing the song. I flopped on my bed and grabbed a sheet of notebook paper.

We are Timeless

Everyday-day-day,

I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,

And every night-night-night,

I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,

Yeah-eh,

And every time we laugh,

I see the sparks fly,

And every time you blush,

I feel those butterflies,

Baby, how we feel,

We'll always be in style,

Forever and ever,

This love is never gonna fade,

We are timeless,

We are timeless,

My heart will never ever change,

We are timeless,

We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,

And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,

Our love will always feel this waaaaay,

We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,

We are timele-eh-yeah-ess

I wrote the lyrics down as I sung them. It sounded perfect with my voice. I smiled as I finished writing the last lyrics down. It was perfect to explain how I felt. I know she will love it. I then grabbed a another sheet of paper and started the letter.

Ally,

I don't care what I have to do to prove myself to you. I don't care that you get scared. I will always be there for you. I don't care if you scream I will scare the nightmares away. I don't care if you don't make me pancakes. (I love pancakes!) I don't care if get my shirts wet. I don't care what you do as long as you don't forget how much I love you. I will never let be alone. I don't care about what has gone on in the past as long as you are my future.

Will you be my girlfriend?

I love you so much,

Austin

I really wanted the best for Ally. I wanted her to see I would never hurt her. I have loved her since the first time I saw her.

I hope she doesn't try to avoid me like she did the time she told me about her past. It was a horrible couple of days for both of us I won't let her close me off because I care to much about her. I hope whatever or little of a relationship we had we can make stronger.

AN: I thought Timeless fit perfectly seeing that Austin won't let fall and he will always be there for her! You know what to do if you liked this chapter and once again thank you for being so patient!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Early update time!

Ally POV

I had not done anything but cry for the day. I eventually passed out cold from crying. I hate that I let the kiss bother me so much. I mean I love Austin he wouldn't hurt me ever. Why did I push him away? I only hurt both of us by doing so.

"Austin!" I screamed.

"Austin!" I screamed violently.

I realized he wasn't there and started crying harder.

"Austin" I moaned almost in pain. I felt a pair of hands on my body.

I blindly reached for my cell phone and called his phone. It rang once and he picked it up.

I tried to calm down enough to speak but I couldn't so I just screamed bloody murder into the phone.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Austin asked worriedly.

I screamed ignoring his question

Austin hung up seconds later promising he was coming as fast as possible.

I let the dial tone fill the room not bothering to hang up.

Austin came five minutes later and I ran downstairs.

"Baby open the door" Austin said from the other side of the door. He called me baby.

"No" I almost sobbed.

"Baby let me help you" Austin pleated.

I nodded before realizing Austin couldn't see me. I lifted a shaking hand and tried to open the door. I got it after a few seconds.

I didn't move as Austin pushed open the door.

"Oh sweetie" Austin exclaimed scooping me up and walking over to the couch sitting down with me cradled to his chest.

I shook as I tried to breathe.

"Austin" I struggled as the word stumbled across my tongue.

"Sweetheart its okay" he soothed.

I shook my head.

"Austin" I moaned again and looked up at him.

"Baby look at me" Austin said tilting my head to look up him.

He smiled ever so softly and captured my lips in a sweet kiss.

"It's okay" he promised as we pulled away.

I shook my head.

He just kissed my forehead softly and laid back so I was on top of him.

"I promise it's okay" He whispered over and over again into my ear.

"I love you" he whispered ever so softly into my ear.

I nodded slowly and looked at him forcing myself to make eye contact.

"Austin I love you so much it hurts" I cried into his chest.

I froze.

I didn't mean to admit that.

He eyes got a warmer tone to them and leaned down to kiss me but I tugged on his hands leading them to my waist.

He moved his hands to my waist holding me to him. It felt so good to be pressed into his body. I molded my body to his as we fought for dominance with our tongues.

"Get in sync with me" I almost wined. Just as I said that he kissed ever so softly it took my breath away.

I was speechless when we broke apart.

"That was amazing" I said as Austin wrapped a hand around my stomach placing his hand on the little rise in my stomach.

"I agree" Austin said rubbing slow circles on my stomach.

I smiled slowly relaxing against his body.

"Does that feel good babe?" Austin asked winding his fingers in circles across my skin still.

"Mm" was all I could get out I was so relaxed.

He smiled as he tilted my head back to capture my lips. You know how they say kissing lights you on fire? Everything in my body was on sensory overload.

"Can you tell me why you were so upset earlier?" Austin asked quietly.

"I had visions of the past" I whispered to the ceiling afraid to look him in the eye.

"Baby you scared me to death" Austin admitted breathing me in.

"I know. It was too much for me but it helped me realize I love you" I said as I flipped over to look him in the eyes.

"Babe you know you always loved me" Austin joked lightly.

I blushed a deep pink and nodded. "I have liked you since the day we met"

"I love you" Austin said pulling me into another kiss.

"I love you too" I admitted leaning against his chest.

"Don't scare me like that ever again" Austin said demandingly with darkening eyes. His eyes turning darker by the second.

"I promise I won't" I said kissing his lips passionately his eyes going back to that warm brown I fell in love with.

"I am really sorry" I said starting to cry again.

"Shhh babe I know" Austin said wiping away the couple of fallen tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I just want you to hold me" I told Austin.

"Come here then baby" Austin said opening his arms to me.

I smiled softly and crawled into his embrace. "I love you so much. You are perfect"

"I am only perfect because I have you" Austin said kissing my lips slowly.

"That's cheesy Austin!" I giggled as I snuggled deeper in his embrace.

"You know you love me" Austin said smiling lazily.

"I do" I admitted smiling at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. Everything was getting better my boyfriend has shown me there is a bright side to everything. He is my sun that without out I would be alone in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Austin after a really long make out session on the couch.

"Pancakes!" Austin said even before I finished the question.

"Austin sweetie, pancakes are for breakfast" I told him gently.

"I want pancakes!" Austin complained.

"I will make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow if you stop complaining" I said to him.

"Promise" Austin said asked.

"Promise" I said giggling.

"Okay I am going to order Pizza" Austin said sitting up.

"That sounds good" I said climbing off of him and walking upstairs to the bedroom. I quickly changed out of my jeans and plaid shirt into sweats.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin said walking into my room unaware that I was in just my black bra and sweat pants.

"Austin!" I exclaimed shocked trying to cover myself

"Here wear this" Austin said walking over to me and stripping out of his shirt. He slipped the t- shirt over my head.

"Thanks babe" I said trying not to look him in the eyes. I was so embarrassed.

"No problem babe" Austin replied wrapping an arm around my waist. I relaxed against his body breathing in his scent.

"I don't think you will be getting this back anytime soon" I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"I don't mind besides you look beautiful in my clothes" Austin whispered as he twirled me around to kiss me softly.

"I love you" I said kissing him back passionately.

Austin kissed down my neck softly biting gently. "Don't you dare!" I threatened moaning lightly. Austin continued his torture ignoring my threat.

"There better not be any marks there tomorrow Austin!" I said.

"There won't be" Austin mumbled against my neck.

I dropped my head on his shoulder and relaxed as his hands tightened on my waist holding me to him. He smiled at my reaction and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you" Austin said.

"I love you too" I mumbled to myself. I hated how he tortured me.

"What was that Als?" he asked.

"I love you too" I said as his lips found mine.

"We are not making out again" I told Austin as I slipped out of his arms.

"Babe come on you know you enjoy it!" Austin said trying to get out of not making out.

"I do but that's the point Austin" I said. I was going to make him go through the same torture I just went through.

"Baby" Austin whined giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"You know what your eyes do to me!" I said trying to break our eye contact. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"I just don't want to start something that I won't want to finish" I said. Austin thought for a minute

"Baby I won't" Austin promised kissing my forehead

"I know but I am scared we will lose control" I admitted. "That's why I stopped our make out session before"

"Why didn't you tell me babe?" Austin asked wrapping his hands around my waist again.

"Austin it isn't easy to say!" I pointed out. "It's so embarrassing!"

"I am sorry I didn't realize that" Austin said kissing my lips softly.

"It's okay." I said sighing.

I didn't want it to lead to anything I couldn't deal with. I am not that strong. I don't know if I will ever recover from this. it was supposed to be something magical and those guys took away that magic feeling.

"Sweetie listen to me" I heard Austin say.

"Austin" I screamed loudly.

"Baby it's okay. Shhh" Austin asked as I curled into his side crying.

"It hurts so badly" I sobbed into his side.

"I know. I know it does baby but I am going to protect you. They won't hurt you ever again" Austin said stroking my hair.

I just clung to his side and listen to his voice. He managed to calm me down after an hour and a half.

"Baby girl you need to calm down. It isn't good for the baby if you are stressed" Austin said I nodded still whimpering slightly.

"Shhh I won't let anyone hurt you" Austin soothed as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi long time no see. Sorry it took so long. I am still trying to get back into a routine so I haven't had time to sit down and write a new chapter! This one is in Austin's POV. I love writing in his POV.

Austin POV

I watched Ally sleep restlessly. I tried everything to calm her down but nothing worked. I just sighed as I held her tightly.

"Austin" she murmured sleepily opening her beautiful brown eyes to the bright sunlight that filled her bedroom. She quickly hid her face in my chest slowly waking up.

"Hey there beautiful" I said placing a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"I doubt that. My hair is all knotted" Ally pointed out.

"You still are beautiful to me" I reasoned tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am going to make breakfast." Ally asked getting off the bed and changing into a tank top and my sweatpants.

I groaned and Ally turned around eyeing me. "You okay baby?" she asked.

I stuttered as she continued to get dressed. "Umm yeah" I said finally finding my voice.

She caught me looking at her "Keep your eyes up here Austin" she reminded me giggling.

"Sorry" I said forcing myself to keep my eyes where they were supposed to be.

"It's okay. I knew it was probably going to happen after yesterday" she said blushing slightly.

"Yeah probably" I agreed as my eyes roaming her body. She just smiled.

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. "I can't wait until we get married"

"Austin slow it down sweetie. I am only seventeen" she said leaning over and kissing my forehead.

"I know" I sighed. "You have no idea what you do to me" I groaned again as I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sadly she pulled away before I could deepen it.

"I love you" she reminded me as she pulled away.

"I love you too baby" I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled as she pulled away. "I am going to make breakfast"

I nodded and rolled out of bed. "I don't want to get up today" I said running a hand through my hair. I put on my t- shirt and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Ally's waist.

"I love you" I whispered against her shoulder blade.

She smiled as she turned around and kissed my lips "I love you too"

I groaned as I tried to deepen the kiss again. "Austin" she warned with a smile.

"I know" I sighed I unwrapped my arms around her waist and walked to the island sitting down.

"Why did you say you can't wait to get married?" Ally asked with a smirk.

"I- I don't know" I said stumbling. "I want to marry you"

"That's really sweet baby. You don't even know why you want to marry me" she joked while setting my pancakes in front of me.

"I do but I am not telling you why" I told her as she sat down across from me.

"Okay" she said as I took a bite of pancakes. " I am not hungry. I feel terrible. Baby I am going back to sleep"

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked standing up.

"No" she said walking upstairs. "You don't have too" I followed behind

"Austin put me down!" she giggled.

I carried her upstairs despite her protest and curled in bed with her. "I love you"

"I love you too babe" I heard her mumble as fell asleep. She fell asleep restfully for once. I smiled softly.

I fell asleep a little while later with her still curled tightly to my chest. We slept for about three hours. It was restful but still not great. She woke up twice screaming and I sang to her to calm her down. My voice does wonders I guess.

It was 1:00pm and I got woken up by Ally uncurling from her ball to bolt to the bathroom. It led her to lose her breakfast.

I followed behind her and rubbed her back with slow calming circles.

"I hate this" she moaned tiredly.

"I know baby girl but it will pass" I soothed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

She leaned back against my chest. "Do you want some towels to lay on?" I asked her gently. I knew this was just the beginning of a tiring day.

"No" she moaned as she laid her head on my chest.

"It's okay" I said sitting against the wall with her curled in my lap. We fell asleep there too. She slept for another half hour before getting sick again.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I asked softly. She was really tired and wasn't really sleeping well at all.

"No, I won't sleep" she said leaning back against me. I felt sobs rack through her body.

"Come on baby. Your tired" I said placing a kiss on her forehead. I picked her and carried her to bed. I set her on the bed and her she reached out to me.

"Hold me Austin" she pleaded as she looked at me. I nodded and took off my t- shirt. I laid down and she curled into my chest.

"I know. Shhh I know baby" I soothed as she sobbed. She cuddled against me and cried herself to sleep.

I pressed my lips to her lips softly. "I love you baby"

I decided to talk to her about moving into my apartment so I could be right there with her all the time.


End file.
